The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, an image display apparatus, and an image display method for displaying an image on a liquid crystal panel.
Conventionally-known techniques to display an image on a liquid crystal display are described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-337448 (PTL1), Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-154064 (PTL2), and the like.
PTL1 describes an image display apparatus with less motion picture blurring. This image display apparatus detects motion vectors from an image signal and an image signal delayed by one frame and uses the motion vectors to generate an interpolation image signal which is to be interpolated between frames. This image display apparatus performs temporal emphasis for the image signal and the interpolation image signal using the image signals of the previous frames, writes the temporally emphasized image signal and interpolation image signal in a memory, and then alternately reads the written image signal and interpolation image signal from the memory at twice the writing frequency. The image display apparatus thus obtains an output image signal having the doubled frame frequency.
PTL2 describes a display method achieving reduction in power consumption. This display method adjusts the transmittance of a liquid crystal panel (pixel brightness) and the brightness of the backlight based on average brightness of an image signal and the like.